1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display and a fabrication method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a pixel structure of the liquid crystal display and a fabrication method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In pixel structure of a conventional liquid crystal display (LCD), the bottom electrode of the storage capacitor and the silicon island of the thin film transistor (TFT) are usually made by the same silicon layer. The top electrode of the storage capacitor and the gate electrode of the TFT are usually made by the same metal layer. Since the bottom electrode is covered by the top electrode, implanting dopants into the bottom electrode cannot be effectively performed. Therefore, the capacity of the storage capacitor cannot be effectively increased, and leakage current is easily generated when the transistor is exposed to light.